Break The Silence
by DarkBukiPrincess2105
Summary: With Victoria still wanting her revenge, and with Edward out of the picture, Bella feels that the only person she has is Jacob. Full Summary inside! Based from the middle of New Moon Rated M! Possible Lemon AU RnR Jacob/Bella NEW UPDATE CHAPTER 6!
1. Him

Hello all! This is my first Jacob/Bella story so bare with me o.o; It takes place towards the middle of New Moon, Bella doesn't jump off the cliff so Edward thinks shes still alive and well, Victoria is still after Bella but now Bella doesn't understand why since Her and Edward are not together anymore. And Jacob has reveiled his wolf self to her so she knows about the wolf pack. This is an AU Im semi following the book so if i trail off into my own world thats just how the story goes. Please review and tell me what you think and I will update as much as possible

Thank you for reading and please enjoy my other old fanfics that I have

-Buki

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters or plot twists that I take from the book :P**

**Summary: Bella is still broken over Edward leaving her but she's been trying to forget by hanging out with her best friend Jacob who still has not giving up the hope that one day she will love him as much as he loves her. With Victoria still out for revenge, Jacob, Sam and the wolf pack try and stop her before she does anymore damage to the town of Forks. Will Bella have a change of heart towards Jacob or will a ghost appear from her past and change everything?**

**Him**

_I know you're never coming back, but why do you haunt my dreams still?_

It had been months since I saw any sign from _him_. It really was as if he never existed in my life, like he evaporated into thin air. I don't think I'll ever understand the real reason why he left me here, or why he told me such hurtful words but after all this time of holding on to him even by my adrenaline rushes I knew that it would never be the same. Even if he were to come back would I take him back? Who was I kidding I knew I would. Just being able to wrap my hands around him one more time I would cling onto him and make him take me with no matter what. I wouldn't give him the chance to leave again. But what are the chances of that happening?

This will be the last time you'll ever see me

I grabbed my chest from the thought of his words as I slipped on a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black and white flannel that I had found lying around the house one day. Thinking about _him _was off my list of things to do because today was going with Jacob and today was going to be a good day even if it killed me to do it. Slipping on my old running shoes, I tripped coming out of my room to head downstairs. My clumsiness seemed to be getting better but then again I figured I was destined to trip over my own feet. Charlie had gone to work leaving his cereal bowl on the kitchen table half full. I shook my head thinking about how Charlie never really ate right as I rinsed the bowl out in the sink and ready myself to leave. Walking to my front door I heard a loud rumble coming up the road. I quickly opened the door and locked it behind me knowing my ride was just about here. Jacob Black pulled up in my yard on his dirt bike we fixed up together a long time ago when I first started to see him in La Push. I walked up to him nonchalant and kicked his tire.

"Thought you would be running to see me?" I said with sarcasm in my voice. He smiled that Jacob smile that could brighten up the worse of days for me.

"I was being lazy today and besides, it's nice to get off my paws for a bit" He hopped off his bike grabbing his helmet for me to wear that I wished he would wear but I knew he couldn't get hurt. He embraced me with his famous hugs that were so warm it literally gave me a hot flash every time. It didn't help that the guy had over 108 degrees of body heat radiating off him.

"Easy Jake, you're going to burn me with that red hot skin of yours" I pushed him away reluctantly as he grinned cockily "You think I'm "red" hot." My eyes rolled as I tried telling my face not to turn beat red "I did not, besides you're not THAT hot anyway" I teased, punching him softly in his rock hard stomach. I knew I didn't mean what I said because truth be told Jacob was an amazing looking guy I mean he's got tan skin, a well built body, his facial features were beautiful. Any girl would be lucky to get Jacob and he just didn't seem to get that because all he wanted was…

"Come on Bells give me some slack I know you love me" He winked at me as I coughed back a nervous laugh. He was so full of himself around me it was ridiculous sometimes. I knew I had an emotion attachment to Jacob but I knew it didn't compare to one other person that was in my life. I stopped myself from thinking too far ahead as I smiled at Jacob and asked him where we were going today.

"I thought we could go on a hike, there's some place I want to show you"

Just the thought of hiking brought back memories of _him_ taking me to our meadow that was now dried up and gone just like he was. I shook my head to stay focus on what Jacob was saying.

"It's not far and afterwards we can hang out at my house, you know if you want." Jacob looked at me with his big brown eyes like he was trying to read every thought in my head. Of course he didn't have that type of skill unless it was with his pack but like _him _neither of them can read me and I kind of liked it that way_. _It seemed today it truly was useless to get so n so out of my head because every five seconds something triggers a memory of him. I looked a Jake secretly wished he could just take all the pain and memories of him from me. I wanted to forget, it would make things so much easier if I did and as I stared deeply into Jacob's eyes I tried to capture him into my thoughts to try and overrun my old painful memories. He held very still as he woke me from my trance by grabbing my arms gently and whispering to me,

"Bella…" I blinked my eyes for a few seconds before I answered. "Sorry, I just, had a space out moment, what were you saying again?" I had completely missed what he had mentioned earlier about our day. He laughed as he handed me his helmet "Just hop on you'll find out when we get there." With a stupid smile on my face I put the helmet on and followed Jacob to the bike. He hopped on first and I straddled behind, wrapping my arms around his stomach. Starting up the engine sent chills down my back as we took off the road to a place I wasn't sure where.

Review ;D


	2. A New Place

Thank you for reading stay tuned things are only going to get more intense

Review and Enjoy ;D

-Buki

**Disclamier: Remember, I don't own these characters ;D**

**A new place**

The ride there was accelerating with the wind blowing on my face and the counter balance of cold air and Jacob's heat was refreshing. I held onto him resting the right side of my head on his back so I could take in the view. We past through Forks and headed down toward the reservation which wasn't too far away but still a nice drive. I enjoyed taking trips down to La Push and it seemed to put Charlie at ease when I did and sometimes he even tagged along. Remembering dark days when I couldn't go down to the reservation because of Jacob's secret hurt worse than anything. I thought it was me; I thought since I had said those things to him at the theater that night that it was my fault he wasn't talking to me. It hurt even worse when I finally went down to see him and he said his own hurtful words to me,

Bella we can't be friends anymore

I gripped Jacob tighter and feeling this he took his hand and rubbed my arms. It was reassurance that everything was ok since we couldn't hear a single word either of us could say since the engine was so loud. Thinking about losing Jacob too killed me inside. He had been my sun and my whole world when everything happened and when he said those words to me it re opened the hole in my heart that was almost filled. Before that I knew I couldn't be romantically involved Jacob because I was too afraid it would ruin what we had together. I wanted to be with him but when your in love with someone else who had just left you high and dry it brings a sense of fear in being in another relationship especially after Jacob said what he said. So after everything was out in the open and I knew about him and his wolf pack things went back to normal for the most part. Now instead of being protected by vampires I was protected by werewolves because Victoria was still out for my blood. Just that thought alone made me shut my eyes. I understood why Victoria wanted her revenge but I wasn't _his _anymore so why was she still out to get me? Before I could finish my thoughts Jacob slowed down on to the side of the road just a few miles from La Push. He stopped and turned off the engine parking his bike and getting off.

"Alright, we have to walk from here" he said, helping me off. "Where are you taking me Jake?" I was curious about what place was so important that he couldn't just tell me what it was.

"It's a place I found while on guard duty, it's where I like to go and think" He smiled as he slipped off his gray shirt he was wearing. It seemed like Jacob never wore shirts anymore and I wasn't complaining about it. I looked at his ripped stomach noticing a scar on the right side. Without realizing, I reached out and touched it softly making Jacob jump a little. "Jake…what happened?" I kept my hand there as I looked up at him. He looked away from me and shook his head. "Nothing that I couldn't handle." I took my hand off his stomach and studied his facial expressions. He seemed discouraged in a way but before I could ask about it he took my hand and started to guide me into the forest. I wanted to change the subject.

"So where is this place?" I tried my hardest not to trip on the tree roots and the rocks that seemed to be placed exactly in my way of walking. "It's not that far Bells trust me, it's worth the walk." We walked for what seemed like an hour or so until I started to hear water. As we got closer it was getting louder kind of like…

"A waterfall?" I asked. Jacob smiled. "Almost there." He took me closer to the waterfall until we were able to actually see it in the distance. It wasn't a big waterfall but it was beautiful non the less. I smiled softly walking with Jacob until we could feel the water on our skin. He turned to me and pointed up "We have to climb a little ways are you ok with that?" I was a little nervous that my clumsiness would get in the way yet again and cause me to fall but I knew Jacob would rescue me if something was to happen. I nodded as he smiled and started to climb up the ridge rock cliff the waterfall was falling off of. I started behind him slow and steady making sure I paced myself so it would be a little less likely I would fall. We climbed up a little ways until Jacob found a little opening into a cave. He helped me up and we started in. It was a small entrance so we both had to duck down to get through. If it were anymore lower we would have had to crawl in. Jacob reached the end of the small tunnel where there was a small dip into the cave. I walked and didn't notice the dip until it was too late and I was falling. Good thing Jacob was right there to catch me bridal style as he shook his head. "So accident prone." He let me down and I punched his arm gently "My hero."

The cave was little and there was an opening leading to a ledge where the waterfall was. Jacob walked to where the ledge was as he held out his hand to grab the water run off. I hesitated as I just looked around noticing the ledge was pretty big and it even had boulders to sit on. Jacob held out his hand and I grabbed it as he guided me to one of the boulders. "What do you think?" He yelled at me. The water was loud so it was a perfect place to hide and not be heard. "It's beautiful," I yelled back smiling. I sat down looking out at the falling water. The mist coming from it filled the air, which was a nice cool down from the walk. Jacob sat next to me. "I come up here to get away from everybody when their thoughts get too annoying or when we weren't talking." He looked down in sadness. I turned my gaze from the waterfall to look at him. "Jacob I understand why you didn't want me around but I'm just glad to have you back." He looked up at me with eyes filled with emotion. "I showed you this place because I wanted to share it with you. I was tired of coming up here by myself and the only person I wanted up here with me is you." Jacob knew the right words to say to make my heart flutter and make my world seem invisible. He took my hand and said, "If you ever need to find me here is where I'll be. I'm always going to be right here no matter what" he gently bent down and kissed the top of my hand that sent static shock through out my whole body. At this point I was sure my face was a nice shade of bright red as I kept my eyes on him. Something inside me felt different when I looked at him. This time a different emotion came into play, one that hasn't been in play since…

"We have to go…" Jacob stood up quickly completely knocking sense back into reality. I was stunned as I sat up "What's going on?" Jacob looked at me with angry eyes. "There's something wrong…I can feel it."

Review and see what happens :OOO


	3. Bubbles

Thanks for reading Im still writing more of the story so please review and tell me what you think :D

Enjoy!

-Buki

**Disclamier: Do I own these characters? Um no... XD**

**Bubbles**

We rushed down the road on Jacob's bike to La Push as fast as we could. I was worried, I had never seen Jacob so upset, if I didn't know any better it looked as if he was going to transform right in front of me if we didn't leave when we did. Getting to Billy's house, Jacob shut off the engine and jumped off the bike and ran straight inside. I followed after only to hear screaming coming inside. I ran inside to see Jacob in the doorway of his room looking down at his bed. There, lying in agony was Paul, along in the small room was Sam and Billy. "He got into a fight with that red head and she shattered his arm." Sam said sternly as he held Paul's arm completely still. "I have to hold it otherwise it won't heal properly but Paul won't stay still so he keeps putting himself in more pain." Paul twitched and screamed again making me jump a little. Billy saw me in hallway as he made his way through the room.

"Come on Bella, Let's wait in the living room." I nodded not wanting to leave Jacob but I knew I couldn't argue with Billy. I took hold of his wheel chair and walked us into the living room. I sat down on the small brown couch as we heard another blood curdling scream from Paul. I looked over in the general direction as Billy interrupted.

"He'll be ok Bella, he's a tough guy, so tell me, is Charlie planning on coming over to watch the game tonight?" Trying to keep cool as if this stuff happened all the time, I nodded to Billy.

"Yeah, I think so." He smiled.

"Well then I hope he knows its his turn to buy the beer." I smiled a little letting a little laugh escape. "So, Jacob and you have been getting pretty close these past few weeks." I knew Billy knew Jacob had strong feelings for me and if Jacob were in the room right now he would be embarrassed and probably tried wrestling with him. I tried being smooth with my answer when I said, "Yeah you could say that" but I guess it came out wrong because Billy's eyes lit up with a sense of hope I've also seen in Jacob.

"Well good, it's great to see you two getting along so well." _Great_ I can already see the wedding bells hovering over Billy's head as we heard someone coming from the from. "Speak of the devil", Billy said as Jacob came into the room a little confused about Billy's statement. He looked over at me with a serious look on his face

"I have to go check on the others." I hated when he had to go patrol for Victoria. It made me feel nervous and worried. I guess he sensed my thoughts because he walked over and kissed me on my forehead right in front of Billy. He leaned down to my ear and very quickly whispered "I wont be long I promise." Something about the way he whispered into my ear made me shiver as he got up and smiled at me. All I could do is smile back, _Damn him_. Jacob passed by his Dad and patted him on shoulder.

"Be careful son" Billy called after him as Jacob raced outside. I was sure Billy was going to have something to say about that innocent little kiss on the forehead but all he said was "Let's order some pizza, I'm sure Charlie will be here soon."

It had been a couple of hours since Jacob left. Paul was finally silent after all, I'm sure all the screaming wore him out. Sam had left to relieve Jacob of his patrol duty and not long after he left, Charlie pulled up in his Forks police car to watch the game with Billy. Billy never said a word about the kiss but he was beaming the whole time we were getting things together. There were about five pizzas in the kitchen and Billy, Charlie and I shared one. I knew the other ones were for the wolf man and his twenty stomachs. Sure enough as soon as he walked in, he slipped on a blue shirt he found laying on the top of the couch where Charlie and I were sitting and grabbed a box and had at it. I stared at him while he took bite after bite after bit of pizza.

"Jeez don't you chew your food?" I asked, still puzzled at how much he can put away and still have that amazing body of his.

"Sometimes" he shrugged as he continued gulp down his food. He finished the first box in what seemed like a new world record time and grabbed another one. I couldn't stand watching it anymore and I turned my focus to the game. I wasn't a huge fan of football but something about guys pummeling each other over a pig skin ball what's not to like about it?

About an hour later and five empty pizza boxes later the game was over and Charlie's team had lost and Billy was rubbing it in his face.

"See I knew they couldn't come back from the interception that was a beautiful pass!" Billy said reenacting the throw.

"Yeah don't you worry about that I'm sure you're team won't be going to the super bowl anytime soon with that linebacker." As the two argued back and forth about their teams I decided to get all the dishes together and wash them for Billy. I walked into the kitchen and went to the sink to start the water. Jacob walked in with the pizza boxes, breaking them down and putting them outside in the trash. When he walked back inside I didn't look up to see him I stayed focus on the dishes. He came up to me making me jump as he laughed.

"Scare you?" he asked as he went to my left.

"No, just…surprised me." He looked at the dishes and then right back to me

"Would you like some help?" I was a little taken back by his words. Usually a guy hates the thought of dishes let alone doing them. I looked at him and shrugged

"If you want to help you can." It was as if we had our on business going, I washed the dish and he rinsed them and put them away to dry. We could make millions. When we were almost done I noticed at the corner of my eye Jacob holding the spray nozzle for the water. I turned and looked him dead in the eye and warned,

"Don't. You. Dare." Before I knew it, it was an all out splash war in the kitchen. I had my soapy water with a sponge that I kept trying to squish on his head as he kept spraying me with water. We were so into the fight that I accidentally slipped on the water on the kitchen tile and started to fall. Jacob quickly dropped the nozzle and grabbed me in mid fall holding me so I wouldn't bash my head on the ground below.

"Got ya", he said looking at me with his smile shinning brightly. I couldn't help but notice the kitchen light hitting the back of him perfectly giving his face a shadow but not his eyes; they showed through the darkness and they were piercing my eyes like daggers. I noticed the bubbles from the dish soap falling around us like some fantasy scene from a movie and as we shared another moment together, Jacob, hesitating at first, started to lean in. He had done this before but each time he did I stopped him before anything could happen but this time I was frozen in place and I just slowly closed my eyes awaiting for the one thing I was fearing and deep down wanting to happen when…

"Hey Bella I'm going on home I was wondering if…" Charlie stopped in mid sentence when he saw the scene of Jacob and I straightening up from our trance and looking around like nothing was going on. "You…wanted a ride. I seem to be interrupting something in here." I felt my cheeks burning bright red when I answered him quickly so he could leave

"I'm just going to help Jake clean up around here and I'll get a ride home." There was an awkward silence in the room between all of us until Charlie spoke

"Alright be careful and Jacob…have a good night", his voice sounded cocky but stern at the same time. I knew Charlie approved of Jacob because I was pretty positive Billy and him have discussed the fact of being related quite a few times. I shook my head to get the image of marriage out of my head as I looked to find Jacob mopping up the floor with a big smirk on his face.

"What's that smirk on your face for" I asked folding my hands around my waist. He just shook his head and didn't say a word.

Review Review Review!


	4. Trouble A Foot

Chapter 4 holy crap I may actually finish this story o.o;;;; Keep reading and enjoying and reviewing and lets see what takes place :O

I love you all

-Buki

**Disclamier: I OWN NOTHING but the bubbles ;D**

**Trouble A Foot **

After cleaning the wet kitchen in complete and awkward silence, it was Jacob who spoke first.

"Alright so I guess I'll take you home now" He walked past me still semi grinning. I didn't understand why he thought Charlie walking in on us was so funny, its not like we were doing anything, I mean, we were about to I think? I tried shrugging off the bubble filled moment but I knew I'd have some sort of dream revolving around it tonight. I walked into the living room and gave Billy a hug "Thanks for having us over tonight Billy" I knew Charlie and I were always welcomed in Billy's home but I wanted to be polite like always.

"It's been wicked Bella." Leave it to Billy to try and act "cool" around Jacob and I. Jacob just shook his head and with sigh of embarrassment he opened the front door.

"Be back in a few dad" Billy waved us off and we left the house. It wasn't too late, it was dark outside and the only light I could see was the crescent moon and Billy's front porch light. As I got on the bike, strapping my helmet on I noticed Jacob was still very quiet towards me. It was my turn to break the silence.

"So what's up with you are you not going to talk to me now?" Jacob, completely ignoring me, started the loud engine and once again we were off. Riding in the dark on a dirt bike is kind of romantic if you think about it. I could see the stars shinning brightly in the dark cloudless sky, the moon was chasing behind us, and the smell of oak trees and honeysuckles aroused my senses. This ride into the night was starting to become bliss when all of a sudden Jacob abruptly stopped in the middle of the road. We were right at the sign that said Forks on it and when I tried to ask him what he was doing he quickly turned the bike around and started back to La Push.

"Jacob what are you doing!" I yelled, I even hit his back to get his attention, but he still paid me no attention. "Hey! Stop now!" I demanded and the bike came to a halt again and this time he turned off the engine.

"Bella I had to get you away from Forks I could smell her everywhere around there you're not safe." I was shocked at what he said. If he could smell Victoria everywhere around Forks then…

"Jacob we have to go back for Charlie!" I couldn't just leave him there with her running around looking for me. My scent was everywhere around that house and I knew that she had to be there.

"Bella I can't take you into Forks it's too dangerous. Let me take you back to my place and I'll call Sam and the pack to head towards Charlie's." Jacob could see I was not happy about his plan of action. I wanted to see if Charlie was there I had to know if he was safe. "Trust me I'll make sure Charlie is safe." Before I could try to complain Jacob started the bike and headed down the road towards La Push again. It was sort of a déjà vu moment since earlier we were rushing there too.

When we got there I was the first one off the bike and Jacob quickly followed. I ran inside ignoring the weird look Billy gave me, racing to their phone I dialed Charlie's house number to see if he was there. It rang three times until…

"Hello?" I sighed in relief and looked around and found Jacob who knew Charlie was ok.

"Dad…" There was a silence on the phone for a split second until he answered.

"Yeah Bells are you on your way home?" _Uh oh_ I couldn't go into Forks tonight Victoria was just waiting to smell me coming and attack. I had to come up with something but what? I looked to Jacob for some help and all he could think of was…

"Um…I was wondering if I could…spend the night at Billy's tonight?" There are only a few things that bother a father and one of them had to be their eighteen-year-old daughter asking to spend the night at a guy's house. I figured Charlie would say no and I would have to fight him but I was surprised to hear,

"Oh…well sure but why?" Well he said yes but now I had to come up with a back up story quick so I used an old one I used with Mom when I wanted to spend the night at a friend's house.

"Well Jake and I are planning a full day tomorrow, you know, going to the beach and uh…" I looked at Jacob again and he mouthed out the words "A bon fire with the guys." There was a little silence on the phone when Charlie finally replied,

"Oh well just be careful and I'll see you tomorrow night?" I sighed in relieve again as I answered a swift yes and a goodbye, then hung up the phone. I hugged Jacob and thanked him over and over for helping me out of a tough spot.

"It's not every day I ask my dad to spend the night at a boys house" Jacob laughed,

"It's not every day that the chief of police allows his daughter out of the house, your lucky Bells." I laughed a little and then realized that I wasn't sure if the wolves were protecting Charlie. I looked at Jacob concerned and he smiled pointing to his head, "Don't worry Bella, Sam and Embry are over there watching him now, I'll be around this area just in case she did catch your scent and followed us here." I found it interesting that the pack could communicate by telepathy but I knew deep down Jacob wished he could hear my thoughts as well.

I hated that all the wolves had to protect me from a crazy vampire bent on revenge. In a way it gives them something to do but it's so dangerous and if any of them were to get hurt or…I couldn't even fathom the fact of losing anybody especially…

"Jacob!" Paul walked out of his room looking as good as new. It still amazed me that wolves were really fast healers, now if only I were that lucky. Jacob turned to look at Paul and nodded to him.

"Bella you can sleep in my room I'll be home later on tonight, try not to get too bored around here" he winked at me as he embraced me in a deep warm hug. He whispered into my ear making me shiver yet again "I'll come and check on you ok?" His voice made me dizzy, and all I could do was nod. He smiled at me and ran out the house, Paul right behind him.

I never spent the night over at Jacobs house so I wasn't sure what there was to do. Billy was ready for bed so he offered up the television. I gave him a hug and told him goodnight and all he replied back was,

"I'm a heavy sleeper Bells so don't worry about waking me up." As he left the room to go into his bedroom I didn't understand his statement until I thought about it in a different sense and my face turned beat red. He truly thought I would do something like that with Jacob? Who wasn't even here? I had dirty thoughts in my mind and remembering what happened in the kitchen didn't help so I decided to flip through the channels to find something to watch.

When channel surfing was getting old I turned the television off and walked into Jacobs room. It was a small room compared to mine at Charlie's place. His bed was placed right in front of the door with just a sheet and a blue blanket crumbled at the bottom of it. To my left I could see a small desk with a small television and a few books and things, and a closet in the corner, and to top the perfect boy's room he had clothes and left over plates and cups everywhere on the floor. I was disgusted.

"What a sloop!" I said silently. Right then I knew what I could do to help me sleep and to keep my mind off certain things. I started by picking up all the plates and cups and putting them in the kitchen, some of which still had half eaten food on them. Next were the clothes scattered everywhere. For a boy he had a nice amount of clothes. I wasn't sure if I wanted to smell his clothes for the seer fear of fainting from the smell of either sweating boy or wet dog so I just threw them in the laundry basket I found lodged underneath his bed. His room looked so much better, and after I swept the floor and straighten his small book collection on his small desk the room was clean. I looked at my watch and saw it was 2:00am and I knew I had to go to bed sometime. I didn't have a spare change of clothes so I looked in the closet and found a pair of Jacob's school sweatpants and a brown shirt and slipped them on. I turned off the light and headed for bed.

Lying down on the small bed, I rested my head on his pillow only to instantly smelt the scent of Jacob. He smelt of warm honey and freshly cut grass on a hot summers day. It intoxicated me as I wrapped myself in his blankets and went to sleep. It was the first night in a long time that I didn't have a nightmare, in fact, I did indeed had a interesting dream about what happened tonight with Jacob.

Wanna know Bella's dream? Well review and let me know and maybe i'll post it ;D

Review Review Review!


	5. The Bonds of Brotherhood Part 1

Thanks for over 300 hits :D you guys are awesome!

Now this chapter is going to be long so I decided to break it into two parts one with Bella's p.o.v and the next part will be in Jacob's p.o.v I will post that part as soon as I get it written so if i dont post it tonight it will def. be up tomorrow so keep a look out ;D things are getting interesting and theres a lot more where this came from!

OH! and I was re reading and in Trouble A Foot when Bella's cleaning Jacobs room she suppost to say "What a slob" and I put "What a sloop" it just goes to show you how involved I am in my story and how tired I was xD Sorry for the mistake it'll be corrected sooner or later.

Enjoy!

-Buki

**Disclamier: Oh my I do not own these characters nor do I take credit for them. :D**

**The Bonds of Brotherhood Part 1**

I woke up to the sun shinning through the window blinding my vision. I didn't hear Jacob come in at all last night; in fact, did he even come home? Getting a little worried I got up quickly and walked into the living room only to find Jacob passed out on the couch with his shirt off and his khaki shorts that hung a little off his hips showing his Calvin Klein's. The sun was hitting his body showing off every muscle and curve, and for a good minute I admired what was in front of me. I bit my bottom lip getting those dirty thoughts in my head and thinking about my intense dream about him and I last night. My daydreaming came to an abrupt end when I heard,

"Breakfast is ready!" Billy strolled into the living room from the kitchen. I looked around like I had just woken up and not staring at his son while he slept. "Ah, good morning Bella are you hungry?" I nodded and smiled as I quickly walked into the kitchen to get as far a way from Jacob as possible. The smell if eggs and bacon instantly hit my nose and that's when I noticed the feast that Billy had made. There were loads for food, you name it and I bet Billy fixed it; Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Pancakes, Toasts, Hash browns. It was a buffet fit for a king; well I guess wolf is more like it.

"Wow Billy, this looks great!" I said as I grabbed a plate.

"Well it'll be nice to have someone else eating my food. Creating a buffet for Jacob gets tiring but since you're here we have lots of food to share." Billy was so generous, no wonder Jacob and him have such a great bond. I grabbed a few pieces of bacon, some eggs, a pancake and a piece of toast and headed to the living room. When I was just about to walk in Jacob caught me by surprise.

"Jacob…" I looked up at him and he smiled very sleepy like.

"Morning beautiful" He knew exactly what to say to make this an embarrassing moment for me in front of Billy. I tried my best to not smile but I couldn't help it he just brought it out of me. I moved past him and took a seat on the couch to enjoy my breakfast. Jacob came back into the room with a plate full of everything as he sat next me and turned the television on to cartoons. Typical for a guy to watch Saturday morning cartoons but I didn't mind I just sat back and ate my food until I was content.

After breakfast Jacob told me it was all clear for me to go back to Charlie's. "I suggest getting ready for a night of partying" he grinned at me. I forgot about the bon fire tonight and I really was in need of a shower. When I walked into Jacob's room to get my clothes from yesterday he walked in and nodded, "It's nice to see my floor." I smirked.

"Well, will you keep it clean now?" Jacob walked up to me until our bodies were almost touching as he said,

"Only if you come to stay the night more often." I tried to ignore the shivers rushing through my body and wild thoughts playing in my head as I pushed him out of his room.

"Get out so I can change" before I closed the door he had to add his two-cent cockiness with that smirk of his,

"Need any help?" _Ugh, boys _I made sure the door was completely shut and I even changed in front of it just in case he wanted to pull the whole "walking in by accident" move.

Ready to get back to Charlie's to get cleaned up for tonight, I kissed Billy on the cheek and gave him a hug, thanking him for letting me stay the night.

"It was a pleasure Bella you're welcome to stay any time." I don't know if he was saying that to be generous or saying that on behalf of his son but nevertheless I smiled and walked outside only to hear Jacob,

"What? The old man gets a kiss and I don't?" Sometimes he can be a little over jealous and strangely it was starting to become flattering.

"Oh so do you want a kiss too?" I said as we walked up to his bike. I turned around only to find him giving me what look like a puppy dog pout as he nodded his head innocently,

"Yes" he pretended to sniff as if he was on the verge of crying if I didn't give him a kiss. So I walked up to him and leaned in toward his plumb lips and right before my lips could touch his I turned my head and whispered,

"I'll let you kiss me when I tell you so" And as I pulled back I saw this hungry look in Jacob's eyes with a bit of shock. I knew exactly what he was thinking and even though I wanted to, I kept my smirk to myself and just got on the bike.

We got the Charlie's pretty quickly than expected but I sensed that Jacob didn't want me gone for long especially when he asked,

"Do you want me to stay, I mean, I could just patrol around the house to make sure your safe" He seemed almost desperate to stay with me, like a couple of hours away from me was hell on earth. But in reality, I couldn't be away from him too long myself. I smiled and hopped off the bike.

"I'll be fine Jake, I'll give you a call when I'm ready ok?" I tried giving him a reassuring smile but I knew it wouldn't work. He just took my hand and kissed the top of it and rode off down the road.

It didn't take any time at all to get ready. I took a quick shower and washed my hair with my new shampoo and conditioner _rain kissed leaves. _It smelt amazing and I knew Jacob would like it too. I put on my black and brown bikini knowing we were going to La Push beach I figured maybe, just maybe, I would try to get into the water. I found a black tank top with another pair of ripped blue jeans and with a brown corduroy jacket I was ready to go. I made sure my hair was brushed, my teeth were good and cleaned, and that I put on deodorant. Before I left I packed my brown backpack with a pair of clothes, a towel, and my essentials just in case I didn't come home again tonight.

It seemed like as soon as I called Jacob he was right at my door, like he had just rode around the block a few times waiting for me. Actually I wouldn't put it passed him to do that. I slipped on my brown flip-flops as I answered the door and he smiled looking me up and down.

"Looking good Bells" I noticed he hadn't been around the block but he did indeed go home and got ready also because he was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with blue jeans and his hair looked like he had showered too. I smiled and playfully punched him in the stomach,

"Not looking so bad yourself Jake." I grabbed my backpack, closing and locking my front door behind me.

When we got closer to La Push beach the smell of the ocean tickled my nose. I was use to the smell of forest and rain but the salty smell that blew in with the breeze you just couldn't beat that smell. I had only gone to the beach a few times in my life. Mostly with Mom but I've been a few times with Jake in fact that's where he told me about his family, the Quileute's and about the cold ones…Now that I thought about it I haven't really been thinking about him that much, all I could think about was…

"Look Bella!" Jacob yelled so I could hear him. I looked passed him and saw the beach with the sun shinning over the water and the seagulls flying a head. I had missed the sun the most when I left Arizona. Even if I didn't tan very well just the warmth of it brought back good memories. It was a beautiful sight. We met up with the rest of the wolf pack along with Emily, Sam's girlfriend, which gave me relief knowing I wasn't the only girl on this escapade. I gave Emily a hug as we walked down to the beach with coolers and beach bags. Emily, Sam and I set up all the blankets and food while the boys; Embry, Jared, Paul and Jacob stripped off to their bathing suits and ran off down the beach throwing each other into the ocean.

Emily and Sam started fixing hamburgers and hot dogs on the little grill they brought from home. Watching them laugh and play jokes with each other, planting little kisses here and there made me think of what if that were Jacob and I? Before I could get too lost in my thoughts big strong arms caught me from behind and I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey what are you doing up here lets go into the ocean" Jacob held onto me hugging my body to his as I smiled. With his extreme body heat and blazing sun beaming down on me I knew if I didn't move I would have a heat stroke. I turned around to face him.

"I don't know Jake…" I couldn't quite tell him why I didn't like getting into the water. It's a little embarrassing to tell some one that…

"Oh come on Bells you never get in, can you not swim or something?" I kept my mouth shut put my head down. He hit the nail on the head. I think he noticed what he said was true because he started to laugh a little. It got me angry,

"So! Just because I don't know how to swim doesn't mean you can laugh at me." Who did he think he was? Just because he could swim and no one really taught me how to gave him no right to be mean. I looked away from him and started to walk off.

"Bells!" He called after me and at first I tried to ignore it but he caught up to me and took my hand. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to laugh" He looked at me with a kind of sadness in his eyes. It was like he truly meant he was sorry and for the life of me I really couldn't stay mad at him.

"It's not something I'm really proud of I just…was never really taught to swim" I tried looking down so he couldn't see how embarrassed I was when he lifted my chin so I had to look into his eyes.

"There's no better time to learn than right now" He smiled softly gently using his thumb to rub the side of my chin. Taking his hand down and grabbing my hand he slowly started guiding me to the water when I stopped him.

"Wait…" He looked at me a little puzzled until he saw me slip off my tank top and blue jeans. I was standing in front of him in my bikini and he just looked at me with a sort of look of Wow. I knew he wasn't staring at me because our swim suits semi matched and if he was in his wolf form I could of swore his tongue would have been sticking out. The way Jacob looked at me was as if he was looking at gold. I got a little shy and put my hands around my slim waste line. "What are you looking at Jake?" He took my arms and put them to my sides and with his eyes still in shock and his mouth hung open he said,

"Your gorgeous Bella." An awkward silence fell between us. All we heard was the ocean waves crashing and the sound of the guys playing in the background. It wasn't until Embry yelled for Jacob that we even blinked.

"Jacob, come on!" Jacob and I shook off the trance that we were both in as we walked to the where the others were playing around. I was a little nervous about getting into the ocean but Jacob took my hand and smiled.

"You'll be fine Bells I won't let nothing happen to you, I promise." There he went again making promises. I couldn't take any more broken ones, not from anybody. It was so hard the first time when he broke his promise. I had to stop for a minute and grab my chest. Even if I was having fun with Jacob and thinking about him a lot more the pain still remained.

"Are you ok?" I realized I probably worried Jacob by my gesture but I quickly shook it off and smiled softly,

"Yeah…just nervous"

Review Review Please Please With sugar on top? :D


	6. The Bonds of Brotherhood Part 2

Alright guys almost 800 hits thanks for reading let me know how my story is by reviewing :]] Chapter six should be up soon

Enjoy!

-Buki

**Disclamier: I do not own any character but I would like to be touched by Jacob :D**

**The Bonds of Brotherhood Part 2 **

**Jacob's Point of View**

Getting her into the water wasn't that hard. I figured that would have been the more difficult part but she walked right in with me holding onto me tightly of course. I didn't mind at all really, she could hold on to me forever if she wanted to. As we started getting deeper I felt her tense up.

"Bella it's ok, if you grip on any tighter you may break your fingers" I couldn't help the fact that my body was a tank and how delicate she was. Her blows were so weak it felt as if she was just poking me when she tries to punch me.

"Jake I want to go back" She was starting to freak out a little bit so I did what I thought would help her calm down. I picked her up bridal style as she kicked and jerked in my arms.

"Hey calm down _Loca_ or I'll drop you in the watery depths below" That's when she gripped me tighter.

"Jacob please don't please, please!" Was she that scared of water? I didn't think she was afraid of anything especially all the stuff she's been through but a little ocean water? I had it. I looked at her deep in the eyes as she looked into mine with fear and concern.

"Do you trust me?" I could tell she was terrified but who else was around to save her? The other guys would of thrown her in already. She was very hesitant when she answered me.

"Y…yeah" I told her to hold her nose and prepare for the worse and then, I fell backwards into the ocean. The current was a little rough and trying very hard not to, I accidentally let her out of my grasp. When I came up I looked around quickly for Bella. I found her right next to me struggling violently like she was truly drowning in the waste high water we were in.

"Bella! Calm Down! Put your feet down!" After she realized she could put her feet down she stood up and pushed me as hard as she could.

"Jacob Black don't you EVER do that to me again!" Well before I could stop myself I spoke,

"Well at least you got wet" Now, I don't know about Bella but when I said that to her my mind started racing with dirty thoughts. Bella noticed my cocky grin on my face as she naturally assumed it was because I had dunked her in the water. "Look I'll take you back to the shore and we can try again another day." She walked passed me huffing and puffing about what I did. I hated making her upset but I really was trying to help her. I figured that maybe if she faced her fear she would learn to swim a lot easier, but I was completely wrong.

I stayed in the ocean with the rest of the guys while Bella went off to dry herself and help Emily and Sam. Knowing that I'm probably going to get some evil looks from her later didn't help my guilt.

"Hey quit thinking about your girlfriend Jake" Embry splashed water in my face as I shot up from my thoughts.

"Dude shut up she's not my girlfriend" Everyone could hear my thoughts and they always had something say. I loved knowing I was close to my brothers but sometimes I really wish I could think with out them knowing.

"At least you told her about your imprinting right?" Paul asked me as he pushed Embry in the ocean. I ran my hand over my head as I scratched the back of my neck not wanting to answer.

"No…she doesn't know. I don't think she would understand and I don't want her to feel trapped or anything so you guys don't say a damn word to her got it?" I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I had indeed imprinted on her let alone tell her what that entails.

"Look man, I know its not up to me but you should really tell her" Paul had a point, I knew she needed to know some day and I plan on telling her eventually it just hasn't been the right time. Paul gave me a look and smiled,

"Don't worry Jake, I'm sure there's plenty of time to tell her everything." I had to hand it to all my brothers; our bond was unbreakable no matter how many fights we get into. I knew that even though they could hear my thoughts they knew what I was going through and were supportive of me.

"I know it seems impossible but keep putting on the charm" Jared chimed in as he jumped over a wave. "Besides you're way better than that blood sucker she had before" Edward It angered me to no end at the mere mention of his name. After what he did to her just leaving her heart broken and alone in the woods. What was he thinking? It took Sam a couple of hours to find her that night. I couldn't believe someone could do that to Bella. My Bella. And the worse part is, is that I know she still has feelings for him. I don't know why and I think that's what hurts the most. Will she ever have feelings for me? The question is still unanswered because as soon as I think I have her she pushes me away. But I refuse to give up, it's not over yet and I'll keep fighting for her hell, even if she did go back to him I would still fight.

"Foods ready guys!" Emily shouted over to us. We were all pretty hungry from swimming and wrestling around so we all jumped out of the water quickly as possible and ran for the food. Sam knew how to grill and man did he make a feast. There had to been at least forty burgers and hotdogs. It wasn't easy feeding us since we could probably eat a whole elephant and still be just as hungry. I knew it surprised Bella every time I ate and it made me smile just thinking about the cute face she makes when she watches me gobble down food. I slipped on my black shirt and got about five burgers with two hotdogs. I found Bella sitting on a blanket Emily had brought from home as I sat next to her in silence since she probably was still upset with me, but it surprised me when she said,

"Only five burgers? Usually you eat more…" I smiled. She was talking to me, which was a good sign.

"I'm trying to watch my girlish figure," I told her as I rubbed my hands down my sides trying to insinuate that I had a sexy female body. She started laughed a little as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah your girlish figure with your rock hard body of straight muscles." Well she knew how to compliment a guy. I had to smirk feeling pretty cocky and knowing exactly what to say…

"Seems like you would know since you clearly stare at this rock hard body of mine" I winked at her and she turned bright pink. It felt amazing making her blush like that when I embarrassed her. She really does put herself in those situations with me.

"So…can't a girl window shop now a days?" Did she really say what I think she said? Now she was playing hard to get which was intriguing to me. I wonder how far I could push her. Putting my plate down as I got closer to her whispering so only she could hear me,

"Only if you intend to buy." Check and mate. I had never seen someone's face turn so red before in my life. I held back my laughter by eating my burgers; she on the other hand didn't finish the rest of her meal.

When night fell over La Push beach we all gathered around the bon fire that Sam and Paul had built. It was nice and relaxing after a long day of ocean dwelling. Bella had taken a spot next to Emily as they chatted about…well girl stuff. I bet her head was still spinning from earlier. Sam had nudged me as he handed me a Samuel Adams. Now I was only sixteen but since alcohol really did nothing to us except give us a little buzz because of our intense body heat and the fact that my dad knew I was underage drinking there was really no big deal. I thought about how Bella would react to me drinking as I popped the bottle cap off with my belt and took a swig. Sam patted my back as he started talking to me,

"You know when I imprinted on Emily it was pretty hard to tell her what was going on. I had this feeling that she either wouldn't except the fact that I was hers now for life or she would try everything in her power to get me away from her, but now look." He gestured over to Bella and Emily as I questioned him,

"So how did you tell her?" Sam just shook his head and smiled.

"I explained everything to a tee and instead of my worse fears coming into play she kissed me and that was that." Of course Sam's experience was a little easier than mine. He didn't have competition with another guy. The only problem he had was Leah, Harry Clearwater's daughter. Leah still loves Sam but it's true, you can't help who you imprint on, and even though Sam felt bad for Leah he couldn't help his bond to Emily. Now it was my turn to face the music.

Happening to look over to see what she was up to I noticed Emily and her were having a wine cooler together. Not sure if Bella ever really drank before I thought I would be sure she was going to be ok.

"Hey aren't you too young to drink Bells" I said as I walked up to Emily and her, taking a seat next to Bella. She grinned at me and pointed at my beer.

"I could say the same thing about you Jake." I just shrugged and told her how it had no affect on me what so ever.

"Besides after a couple of those fruity drinks I grantee you'll be plastered" She gave me a look like I was crazy for what I had said.

"You think I'm a light weight? As if." She started laughing with Emily as both of them started up their conversation again. I just smiled and got up thinking to myself _don't say I didn't warn you_.

It really didn't take much to make Bella loosen up and start being goofy. Both Emily and her kept laughing and whispering to each other as my boys and I just laughed at how silly they were being. Embry nudged me as he smirked and said,

"Dude here's your chance she's totally vulnerable." The thought alone was sickening to me. I would never take advantage of any girl while they were intoxicated especially Bella. I punched Embry in the arm and shook my head,

"I have more respect for her than to take advantage of her when she's like that." I knew I would regret it and I knew if she remembered the next day she would kick my ass or never talk to me again, and that I won't allow that to happen over something like this.

"Hey Jake" I looked up to find a swaying Bella smiling goofy like at me as she reached her hand out to me. "Come on Jake I want to go on a walk." I didn't have to even look at the guys as they all started thinking in unison.

_Go for it Jake, Take her on a long, slow walk _

I shook my head to try and get their thoughts to stop. I took her hand and started walking with her down the beach away from the bon fire. It was actually pretty warm out tonight, at least to me it was, Bella had to be warm because of the drinks she had and I could tell because her cheeks were red. As we continued to walk she stumbled around giggling to herself about something, I wasn't sure what it was until she grabbed my arm, hugged me close she slurred out,

"Look at the moon Jake" I looked up and saw the moon shinning brightly over the ocean. It was actually light enough so we could see where we were going. "You're a werewolf right?" I nodded my head wondering where she was going with this. "Well aren't you suppost to change during a full moon?" If she wasn't drunk I would of made fun of her because clearly it wasn't a full moon and she knew I could change into my wolf form any time any place. I just played along.

"Bella your right," I said as I grabbed her shoulders pretending to twitch "I can feel myself changing quick Bells run! RUN!" She screamed as she started to run away from me, but I knew I could catch up to her as I ran up and grabbed her twirling her around howling. Hearing her laugh was the greatest sound in the world and knowing I was doing it made me smile from ear to ear. After I set her down she looked at me with her drunken eyes with a grin on her face as she said,

"Jake your so good to me" I couldn't help but smirk I knew I was good to her, I would do anything and everything for her. She grabbed my hand and rested it on her chest making my stomach drop. "Do you feel that?" All I could feel was a steady heartbeat and my body getting ten times hotter. I started to get a little nervous. "That's my heart," she said as she took my hand again with hers and placed it on my chest. "And that's your heart, beating right with mine. Isn't it crazy to think some people don't have a heart beat?" I could of broke into a million pieces. All this time she was comparing our hearts with a blood- sucker. I was getting so mad until I heard her laugh and say, "Sucks for them." I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Did she really just burn her vampires? Even if she was under the influence I loved hearing that and couldn't help but smile real big.

"Yeah sucks for them, we actually have something in common" We actually had a lot in common but I couldn't go into details with Bella at this point she was way too plastered to even listen. She giggled and stumbled a little, as she got closer to me putting her hands around my neck. Smiling so beautifully that it made my heart melt I almost missed what she said.

"We could have something else in common with each other…" I wasn't sure what she was insisting so I just nodded to her and asked softly,

"Yeah? Like what?" She tilted her head to side biting her bottom lip as she uttered the words I dreamed she would say to me ever since I first met her.

"Kiss me" For a moment, I couldn't breathe. Thinking I was truly dreaming or had misheard what she said I asked,

"Do what?" She started laughing keeping her hands still around my neck, as she looked me dead in the eye.

"You heard me Jake, I want you to kiss me." This was the moment of truth. I had been waiting for this for so long and hearing her say those words made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and goose bumps to appear all over my body. She started to lean in to me as I hesitated. I wanted to kiss her, to feel her lips on mine. It killed me so bad that I almost gave in to this temptation but I knew I couldn't do this. I knew that it was only the alcohol talking and in the morning if she remembered what happened she would regret it and feel absolutely terrible about it. Disappointed, I took a breath to tell her I couldn't but before I could she clasped on my chest. For a moment I started to worry until I heard her snoring. She had passed out. I held onto her as I gently picked her up bridal style with a little difficulty. She rested her head on my chest as mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't make out. I knew I wasn't going to hear the end of this from the guys but for the moment I looked up out towards the ocean and couldn't help but smile as I carried my sleeping beauty back to the bon fire.

REVIEW :D Did you like my story so far? let me know ^_^


	7. Girl Talk

**Hello my readers I am so sorry for the delay I started a new job and blah blah no more excuses xD I will write more when I can I promise I WILL finish this story even if it kills me xDDD**

**Thank you all for your reviews :D if anybody has any ?'s or concerns just let me know i'll clear them up plus if you happen to see spelling errors or anything feel free to tell me I try to double check my work but sometimes I miss one or two things xD **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter the next should be up within the week **

**Love to all! 3**

**-Buki**

**Disclaimer: I love these characters but do I own them...Taylor Lautner is hot xD**

**Chapter 6- Girl Talk**

Monday morning came to quick for me as it usually did. It didn't help that I really couldn't remember what happened the night of the bon fire. All I do remember is waking up at Billy's house with a fat headache and a smirking Jacob who refused to tell me how I acted while intoxicated. I think it's safe to say that I'm probably going to wait until I'm of age to drink again.

Rolling out of bed, I stumbled towards the bathroom to get ready for school. I was getting pretty use to not getting much sleep since the nightmares varied from bad to really bad. Last night, they were bad. At least now I can control my screaming so I wouldn't worry Charlie so much. The real challenge was trying to remember my nightmares. I always seem to forget what they were but sometimes I get bits and pieces out of it. All I could remember from last night was the waterfall where Jacob took me.

After showering and brushing my hair and teeth, I wrapped my purple towel around my torso and walked into my room to find something to wear for today. As usual it was a dull cloudy day in Fork's so I put on a gray shirt that had a peace sign on it with a pair of black jeans. I guess matching the atmosphere was what I was good at. Bright colors just weren't in my wardrobe especially with my mood being so seldom these days especially since _he _left_. _I noticed the more and more he was brought up in my mind I began to not get so much upset but a little angry. My thoughts always drifted to him and it drove me crazy and I was tired of it. This weekend was fun and if I can have more weekends like that then maybe he will disappear from my thoughts eventually and I can move on to bigger and better things.

Shaking my head to get all thoughts of _him _out, I walked downstairs to find Charlie already gone to the station again. I grabbed his plate and cleaned it in the sink before grabbing myself something to eat before school. Finding poptarts in the cabinet, I grabbed them and looked at the time, I was going to be late. Grabbing my jacket and sticking the poptarts in one of the pockets, I lifted my book bag up off the living room floor and left the house in a hurry. I got into my truck and started it as it roared to life. The kids from school never understood why I enjoyed my truck but to me it was my own unique vehicle and also it was a gift. I took off down the road towards Fork's High School not looking forward to a day of learning and boring drama.

Finding my usual parking spot, I stopped my truck and quickly jumped out of it and tried beating the bell to class. I was lucky, I made it just in time but to no avail, the teacher wasn't even there. It was a substitute who really didn't pay attention to us as she just put on a movie about single cell organisms and did her own thing. I rushed for this?

It seemed that lunch came by real fast today, which was ok for me because it just meant that school was half way over. After grabbing my lunch from the lunch line I found my other friends in our usual lunch table. For the longest time I would eat where he and his family ate lunch all the time but I fell back into the group and for the most part they welcomed me back with open arms, especially Mike. Speaking of which, he saved me a seat as I took it smiling nicely. Mike was an ok guy just not really my type if you know what I mean. We sat and chatted while the others joined us. Jessica taking the seat on the other side of Mike, while Angela and Eric sat together on the other side of me. I felt bad for Jessica, knowing that she really liked Mike and he kept trying to hit on me seemed cruel in a way. She would always chime into our conversations and I'd allow it secretly hoping she could direct his attention away from me. As we ate our lunch it took Eric to stir up the drama around Fork's.

"So did you guys here, there was a murder this weekend in Forks" I froze in mid bite of my apple as Jessica began to questioned him.

"Really? What happened?" Everyone was so intent on hearing the news, I mean in a small town things like this it was their only way of excitement.

"Apparently some workers found a man dead on the floor in some factory near town. They said it looked like he was mauled by something." That's when I started to cough as I choked on my food. Mike proceeded to pat my back as he asked,

"Bella you alright?" I nodded my head as I caught my breath finally. _Mauled _it reminded me of the campers in the woods when they were found a few months back. I had originally thought it was Jacob but it was…

"Any leads on who or what could have done it?" Jessica was all into the gossip and drama scene, a true drama queen at best.

"The police don't know what's going on, Hey Bella has your dad said anything to you?" Everyone turned eagerly at me hoping my police chief dad would give me the juicy details.

"Charlie left early this morning, this is the first I've heard of this." I wasn't lying, and it made sense why he left so early. I knew tomorrow I'd be questioned again about everything so I had to figure out something to say to them I couldn't really tell them who I thought it was.

"So how did you find out about all this Eric?" Angela looked at Eric with a smile. Ever since prom those two have been inseparable and it at least got Eric off my back.

"I was coming to school when I was asked to turn around and take the long way here, they blocked the roads so no one could get through. I was almost late today too." He shook his head. They had to block off the whole street, just for one dead body? I was even more curious about this and there was only one person I wanted to talk to. After the bell rang I told everyone I would catch up as I walked into the girls bathroom to make a quick phone call. It rang all the way to his voicemail, which was unacceptable. I called again and again hoping he would get out of class and answer his phone. I was in luck when I heard,

"Jeez _Loca _miss me already?" I wanted to laugh sarcastically but I thought I would get to the point.

"I think Victoria is killing in Forks…" There was a long pause and for a moment. I thought I had lost his call.

"How do you know?" His voice was serious; you could hear the worry in his voice as I continued to tell him all the details about the murder and about how the man looked mauled. "I'm coming to get you, it doesn't seem safe for you to be in Forks and we need to talk to Sam about all this." I was in a bit of shock, would he really come and get me from school during the day?

"Jake, I'm in school do you really want me to ditch?" He just simply told me,

"I'll be outside of your school in ten minutes, be waiting." And like that, he hung up on me. I knew ditching school wasn't good since it was so close to finals and I really needed to catch up on studying but I guess in a life or death situation and with Jacob in protection mood I really didn't have a choice. I could either wait outside or go to class and be dragged out by him. I decided to make it easy on myself.

I walked to the front of the school and to where my truck was. How was I going to take it home when Jacob was picking me up? I really didn't think this through today; I probably should have waited until after school to call him. Ten minutes passed and hearing the roar of his dirt bike, I got ready to go quickly before anybody could see me. He pulled up and handed me his helmet. I strapped it on and hopped on the back. As we drove off I glanced toward the school looking into one of the bug classroom windows only to see Mike in awe watching me ride away with Jacob. _Great_

I had only been to Sam's house a couple of times but as soon as you walk in you feel automatically like your home, especially with Emily's constant cooking for the boys. As we pulled up to the house I suddenly noticed how tense Jacob was as I unwrapped my arms from around him to hop off the bike. It wasn't out of the ordinary that he would be upset over Victoria business but for some reason this seemed different. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I tried to ignore it as Emily who of course smelt of baked goods greeted us from the front door. She gave me a hug and ushered us in only to find the whole wolf pack already there. I guess the telepathy is way better than a cell phone and less expensive. Sam was first to speak as Jacob and I took our seats at the dinner room table with the others.

"So, from what I heard from Billy who has spoken to Charlie, there has been a confirmed murder in Forks. Now they are ruling the cause as an animal attack, which will make it a little harder to patrol in Forks since they will be looking for any type of animal that would do this." I felt my stomach tightening, what if they couldn't protect me in Forks anymore, would I have to fend for myself? Jacob, as if he sensed my worry, reached out and grabbed my hand making me jump. "Something wrong Bella?" I barely heard what Sam had said as I tried to wrap my mind around the situation at hand.

"Does…Does this mean I won't be protected in Forks?" Everybody let out a small laugh, which made me feel stupid for asking cause I obviously was wrong.

"Don't worry Bella, You will always be protected by us no matter how hard the challenge is. Your family here and we take care of our family" Sam really was a great alpha of the pack, so strong and determined. The whole room roared in cheers and clapping as Jacob smoothed my hand with his. I began to feel my cheeks turn red feeling both nervous from his touch and so loved by this new family. _My Family. _Sam raised his hand with a smile as he continued, "Boys lets go up stairs and plot out new routes and areas to patrol, we need to come up with a plan of action, Bella feel free to chit chat with Emily." He walked over and kissed Emily on the cheek where her scar bared what Sam accidentally did to her when she was too close and he transformed. It use to upset me seeing such love between two people because it would open the hole in my chest a little farther but after being around it for a while now, I'm starting to like the romantic scene again. As the boys got up and left, Jacob put my hand to his lips and kissed the top of it smiling,

"Don't miss me too much now" Of course mister cocky had to say something along those lines as I just smiled and sarcastically replied with a fake southern drawl,

"Oh I do hope you return" As if on cue he smirked and whispered softly,

"I always will" I felt chills roll up my spine as I shuddered a little at the sound of his voice. The way he could talk to me sometimes made my head spin in ways I thought could never spin again. I watched as he went upstairs with the others leaving me dazed and confused before I was knocked out of it by a smug cough from Emily.

"Well…that was hot" I shook my head acting like I had no idea what she was talking about. She just smirked as she picked up the plates around the table. "Believe what you what girl but I think your starting to get a little too friendly with Jacob." That was impossible. Jacob was my best friend, my sun he meant everything to me and he was the only one who could help close the hole in my heart. And yet the more I thought about it the more I knew Emily was right but I refused to admit it.

"What are you talking about, its how we always act around each other." Of course she wouldn't believe me because I really didn't believe myself but my defenses were on high guard.

"Bella let me ask you something, why do you torture yourself with trying to choose?" There is one thing I envy about Emily and that is she's so open and she doesn't care. "I mean don't get me wrong, I understand you still have feelings for that other guy but he left you cold turkey." She knew how to get down deep with feelings and it really made me think about things. At first it hurt to think about it, but I knew I had to get things off my chest and Emily was probably the only person I could talk to.

"Emily I still love him but I don't know if I'm still in love with him." Emily took a seat next to me looking concerned and wanting to help as she took my hand.

"Before I met Sam there was one other man in my life, just one other. He was my world and I thought he would be my soul mate. He was someone I saw myself getting old with. How naïve I was back then." I had no idea that Emily had another man before Sam. I was curious to see if Sam knows the story or if she was entrusting me with this secret of hers. I knew about what happened with Sam and Leah but I had no idea that Emily had a story of her own.

"We met in high school in biology, he was older and I was younger so I wasn't sure if things would work out. One day he asked me to a movie and from that moment on we were inseparable. I spent all my time with him and vise versa and getting to know each other having some good times. Well the summer of his senior year he decided to go with his family to Europe and as sad as I was, I let him go not knowing if our relationship could last with the distance." I saw a sadness appear in Emily's eyes as she spoke to tell me the rest of her story. "We slowly lost contact and right before school started he sent me a letter in the mail with a picture of him and another girl, telling me that he wasn't coming home and that he wished me luck with my life. He just left me without even a proper goodbye, it was like hey I found someone new see ya" There was a brief silence between us as I soaked in every word she told me. I couldn't believe that Emily and I had something semi similar, we were both left heartbroken.

"How bad did it hurt?" I knew I should have watched what I said. I didn't want to be too nosey with wanting to know all the details. She closed her eyes and tried to smile as she said,

"It nearly killed me to even say his name" My eyes widen. I couldn't believe it, she too was hurt to the point of no return and yet, she is with Sam. I was very confused so I had to ask,

"But how did you end up with Sam?" Suddenly, it was like I flicked on a switch that turned the sad Emily into a bright happier Emily. Her smile shined brightly as she began to tell me Sam and her story.

"I met Sam not too long after the whole Mark incident" She said his name. But she just said it pained her to do so but how does she do it? "And from the moment I laid eyes on him I just had this feeling of security and warmth, something I never had with Mark. There was an instant connect between us I couldn't understand all myself. I remember spilling my guts out to Sam one day about my heart and how it was torn into pieces and how I didn't know if I could ever love again. Then, he took my hand and kissed it softly and I'll never forget what he told me." She had tears of joy in her eyes as she hugged herself close like she was having butterflies flowing all over her body. I smiled in interested wanting to know,

"What did he say?" She turned to me and with a deep breath she said,

'_Emily, you mean the moon to me. I can't stand being away from you for more than a minute it seems like eternity. And knowing you were hurt like that kills me because I know I can never really take that away but I want to try. I promise to kiss away every pain you ever have if you let me.' _

I couldn't believe my ears that Sam of all people could say such beautiful words. Emily truly was in bliss and in love. I could tell by the way she still had goosebumps from telling their story and how much Sam meant to her. He truly was her rock. And to think it took heartbreak to lead Emily to Sam.

"So do you see where I'm getting at Bella?" I knew what she was aiming at and I knew that it was true. Maybe what's good for me is right in front of me and I've just been too scared and worried about things going wrong so I chose to ignore my feelings. I knew I had feelings for Jacob but now that I really think about it, my feelings were much deeper than friendship. Seeing that I was thinking about everything Emily smiled triumphing hugging me tight. "Bella I know you'll make the right decision when the time comes, don't be afraid of the big bad wolf" She pulled away and winked at me as we both giggled at her reference.

"So how did you know that Sam was genuine on his word?" Emily began to give me a confused as if I had said something I should already know.

"Well he imprinted on me that's why." Now it was my turn to return the confused look.

"What in the world is that?" Before she could answer we heard a stir upstairs as the boys galloped down stairs. Emily smiled at me as she got up to hug Sam at the bottom of the stairs. Jacob came up to me with a smile as he offered his hand.

"Time to go!" He seemed cheerful about wanting to leave. There was something up.

"Alright what's going on" I refused to take his hand before I knew what was up. He just kept smiling as Sam explained to me,

"Bella, we came to the conclusion that if Victoria is killing in Forks, it's because she's trying to draw attention, to get us out from hiding, but in order to make sure we're right we have to catch her in the act. So half the pack is going into Forks tonight to patrol the whole area and since Charlie will be at the station buried in paperwork Jacob thought it best if you stayed with him tonight at Billy's." Well it all made sense, if Victoria was killing maybe she was trying to draw not only the wolves out but me also. I guess going into hiding for one night couldn't hurt, besides I've been a frequent guest at Billy's house for the past few days anyways I'm sure it'll be ok. But something still didn't add up, why was Jacob all smiles?

"Thank you Sam, Emily, Everyone. Please try to be safe" I got up from my seat and hugged Emily goodbye whispering a small _thank you _as she smiled and nodded. The boys all had their little things to say to make them look big and mighty and I knew they could take care of themselves but I still worried about them. As Jacob and I walked to his bike to head towards Billy's I stopped him and forced the true out of him.

"Alright tough guy, now that we're outside why are you all smiles about me coming over?" It's not like he wasn't smiling all the other times but I just knew deep down something was up. And I was right.

"Well…if you must know. Billy won't be home tonight he's going to the station to keep Charlie company so… it's just going to be us tonight"

Oh my! Alone in the house with a wolf? Sounds smexy to me ;D Want to read more

Review Review Review xD


End file.
